Yukari Tanizaki: Sexual Harasser
by Perfectly Maple
Summary: Kaorin just wanted a little advice about her beloved Sakaki. Implied shoujo ai.


**AN: Stupidity be here. Implied Fem-slash.**

"M-Ms. Yukari?" Kaorin hadn't planned this. She really hadn't. All she'd wanted was to check to see if Miss Sakaki was still in the classroom.

But she couldn't very well walk out of the classroom now, without drawing more attention to herself.

"Hmm?" the English teacher looked up slowly, having been dozing ever so slightly. "Oh . . . Kaorin, isn't it? Yes, come on in."

The little Asian girl smiled, pleased that her teacher still remembered her name. Most people forgot her.

Miss Sakaki probably didn't remember her.

But that was okay! Kaorin could wait for her. She could wait forever!

"What is it you wanted?" The adult's patience was waning.

"Oh . . . um . . . Ms. Yukari, I have a bit of a problem . . ."

"What kind of problem?" The teacher's eyes narrowed. "Look, kid, if this is one of those sappy "oh no, I just knocked up" kind of problems, you're gonna want to run in by Nyamo, alri-"

"WHA-NO! No, it's nothing like that," Kaorin blushed. "It's . . . it's a little more serious than that."

"Oh?"

Kaorin bit her lower lip. This was so awkward, but . . . but if it would help her understand Miss Sakaki a little more, well . . . it would be worth it. "What does a person do when they're in love?"

"Love?" Yukari frowned. "That's your problem? Love? Pfft, big deal!"

"Y-you mean it isn't a problem that I've fallen in love with another girl?"

"Kaorin, please, everyone knows you're a total dy-um, I mean, we all know you swing that way."

"Yo-you do?" Oh, what would Miss Sakaki think of her now? Kaorin hadn't realized her affections were so obvious.

"Well, duh, the way you're always hanging onto Yomi like tha-oh, wait, that would be Tomo. Uh . . . disregard that," Yukari said sheepishly. "What I mean is . . . uh . . . well, does this other girl love you back?"

"I-I don't know," Kaorin blushed further. "Probably not. I mean, who could possibly love me?"

"Don't say that, Kaorin. I mean, with a little lipstick, anyone can get laid. So just hang in there!" Yukari slapped the delicate teen on the back encouragingly.

"I-I'm not just looking for sex!" Kaorin quickly interjected, reddening further as she realized just what she'd said. "I-I just . . . I think I should tell her. Then let her decide what she'll do with my feelings. M-maybe she feels the same way, too . . .?" The fragile hope in her voice was completely lost to Yukari.

"No, you can't give her all the power! You gotta take control. You gotta look her straight in the eye, lean in and . . ." Yukari walked from behind her desk, grabbing the much smaller female and pulling her close. "And then you tell her . . ." Her eyes glazed, lost in her own fantasy. A fantasy riddled with clichés and sexiness. "Babe, look, we've known each other for a while and . . ."

"M-Ms. Yukari?" Kaorin trembled, looking up at her ex-homeroom teacher timidly.

"Shh, don't speak," Yukari held a finger to Kaorin's trembling lips. "I want you, baby. I've wanted you all along."

"Ms. Yukari, I really got to get to cla-MPPH!!!!"

Her first kiss.

Her first kiss . . . and it wasn't with her beloved Miss Sakaki!

Her first kiss . . . taken by . . . by an ENGLISH TEACHER!!!!!

"YUKARI!"

"Nyamo," Yukari moaned slightly, pulling away from the child and looking to the doorway. "GAH!! NYAMO!!! What are you doing out there?"

"What are you doing to that student?!?!?!?" The phys ed. teacher stood with her hands on her hips, shock clear on her face.

"What, you jealous or something, Nyamo?" Yukari taunted. Still, she tossed Kaorin aside-jeez, she'd forgotten the kid was there in the first place.

"Why would I be . . . this isn't ABOUT me! This is a serious offense! You've done some stupid things in the past, Yukari, but to actually do such a thing to a student!"

"I was just teaching her," Yukari said flippantly. "I don't see why you're so freaked out by this."

Kaorin sweatdropped, slowly inching her way out of the classroom. "Uh . . . th-thanks for the advice and everything, Ms. Yukari, bu-but I think I'll just stick with my old strategy."

Stalking and sex-dreaming.

Nyamo wouldn't let the issue drop, even with the student out of the room. "Sexual harassment, Yukari! You could lose your job over this!"

"And I'm sure you'd be crushed if that happened," Yukari sneered, her good mood dilapidated.

"I would be!"

"You would?" Yukari asked smally.

"Of course I would! Yukari, you're my best friend," The last sentence sounded more like a commitment than a statement of compassion. "Somebody has to keep an eye on you."

"So this is just about babysitting. I get it," Yukari glanced at the PE teacher thoughtfully.

Maybe Kaorin had been on to something, though. Honesty. Let Nyamo decide how this whole thing would play out . . . hmm, it was a tempting idea . . .

"Hey Nyamo, I gotta tell you something . . ." Yukari blushed, looking up at her friend shyly.

"What is i-mPPH!!!"

Eh, or French kissing worked, too. Sure, Yukari was an English teacher, but that didn't mean she wasn't fluent in other tongues as well.

Pun very much intended, thank you.


End file.
